Always Unforgotten
by BritaChica
Summary: Ron/Moaning Myrtle. Chapter Six: Ron tries to talk to Myrtle.
1. The Flames of a Night.

Always Unforgotten by Brita*Chica

A/N: Ron/Moaning Myrtle fic. The pairing is a result of, well, I don't really know. It's been in my head for a while so I thought that I'd try to write it. Some Harry/Hermione Please review. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling. 

Chapter One: The Flames Of A Night

The flames were dying down in the Gryffindor common room as Ronald Weasley lay in one of the armchairs. Head hanging to the side due to tiredness. 

He sighed and looked at the clock. Two forty-one am. That made it already Tuesday which meant lessons in a few hours. 

Herboligy, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration then Herboligy again. What would seem like any ordinary day. 

Well, it was just any ordinary day. Normal. Boring. Conservative. 

Ordinary. 

So why did it seem so strange to Ron? It didn't seem to be strange to anyone else, just to him. He didn't understand why. 

The armchair seemed to groan as he stood up, as if to say "finally, I want to get some sleep as well you know." Even though it didn't really talk. 

Ron traipsed up the stairs and, with great difficulty like his muscles were weighed down with that muggle substance Hermione called lead, pushed open the door to his dormitory. 

Even the scene inside seemed ordinary to him. Neville was snoring. Dean was muttering in his sleep, saying words such as "on me 'ead." "Penalty!" "What are you, blind? That was a unfair tackle." Ron assumed that they had some meaning to the sport Football he was always raving about. Seamus slept silently, the covers pulled over his head for silence as he did have the bed next to Neville. Ron's eyes then fell on his best friend. Harry turned over silently in his sleep. Despite you-know-who rising again he hardly had his nightmares- or so he said. Ron assumed that the reason for this was because he had recently got together with Hermione Granger. 

He even had a photo of her next to his bed. A photo, which at the moment, was sleeping peacefully. 

Changing into his pyjamas Ron crawled between the sheets and the mattress and tried to fall asleep. 

That task though, was harder than it first seemed. Ron tried to sleep in various positions, facing the left, facing the right, on his back, on his front -which didn't really work as he couldn't breathe when he had his mouth and nose pressed against his pillow-, curled up, upside down, under the sheets, on top of the sheets even the sheets being on the floor. Finally, one and a half hours of twisting and turning later he finally fell asleep. 

Later that day he was roughly shaken awake by one of his many older brothers, Fred. 

"Are you going to get up you complete idiot." 

"Kingawanga." Ron muttered. 

"What?" A new voice asked. George. 

"What's Kingawanga?" 

"What's what?" Ron said sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"Kingawanga. That's what you said when I woke you up. 

"I did? Huh? What are we talking about?" 

"Kingawanga." 

"What's that?" 

"Just get dressed will you? You'll miss breakfast soon." Fred concluded as they left. 

Ron glanced round him. He was the only person in the dormitory. The sun had risen outside, weak and, even at the start of Autumn, wintery. It was there however which would seem like cause for a celebration. 

After getting dressed and making his way through the castle, Ron arrived at the Great Hall. 

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked him. 

"Nothing." Ron said while filling his plate with a sausage. 

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Ron heard a timid voice ask him. 

"Yes." Ron replied to his younger sister Ginny who looked at him with concern. Ron counted to three in his head then... 

"I'm worried about you. You've not been eating much recently and your always tired and your starting to fail your classes. Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked, so quick that Ron, if he hadn't heard it about a million times during the last week, wouldn't have understood her. 

He put on a weak smile. "I'm fine Ginny, I really am. See?" He said, taking another sausage and putting it on his plate. 

_Are you fine though?_ A voice seemed to ask in his head. Questioning him. 

Ginny's returned smile seemed just as weak as Ron's. "Well, if you say so then." She said and Ron could hear the doubt in her voice. 

He cringed inwardly at himself. He knew that there was something wrong with him. Something that he could place, that was causing his loss of appetite and the sleepless nights and his lack of concentration. 

Not an illness, nothing like that but something else. Something different that he had never felt before. 

He didn't realise how deeply lost in his thoughts he was until he looked up to find that everyone else had gone to class. 

He jumped up to get to the Greenhouses and glanced at his plate which still had two sausages on it. Considering weather to stay and eat them, he had suddenly realised that he was very hungry, or go to lessons, he felt Hermione tap him on his shoulder. 

"Huh? What?" 

"Come on Ron! You don't want to be late do you? I really don't know what's gotten into you recently." 

"Nothing has," he told her sullenly, staring longingly at his plate. "We should probably go I suppose." With that, he followed her out of the great hall and down to his first lesson of the day. 

A/N: In the next chapter: Ron ends up in the hospital wing and Myrtle appears. If anyone has seen this pairing anywhere else, please tell me. Also, please review. Chapter two should be up soon. 


	2. Accidents will happen.

Always Unforgotten by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Chapter two, a little later than planned though. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. Anything that ends up original belongs to me. 

Chapter Two: Accidents Will Happen

"Mister Weasly. You are late!" Professor Sprout snapped at Ron as he walked through the doors of greenhouse two, a full twelve minutes after class had started. 

"I... Urrm, got lost. I went to the wrong greenhouse. I..." 

"Mister Weasly! Your lack of concentration in recent lessons has been appalling and now you show up late, with me knowing fair well that I said in the last two lessons that we would be in here today! If you keep up with this type of behaviour then I'm afraid that I will be forced to talk with Professor Dumbledore about you. Is that understood?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well then. As I was saying before the remainder of the class finally decided on showing up- today we will be studying the poisonous Ontelon plant. As I just said people, this plant is dangerous. It's poison will not kill but will knock out a fully grown person on direct contact. We will be extracting the juice- the dangerous part- from inside the plant. This juice is used to brew many potions ranging from crowd control spells to child sleeping drafts. Now, to do this properly we will have to put on the correct equipment. You need to wear, as laid out in front of you, a pair of long arm length gloves, plastic goggles and you will have to drink the water-body potions to keep your temperature at a normal rate as the Ontelons emit intense heat when threatened. Any loose hair will also need to be tied back away from the face and from the plants. If everyone has understood that. We shall begin, you each have your own plant, first take a knife, no- a sharper one than that Mister Thomas. Now- very carefully, whilst holding the vial in one hand, gently cut the plant along the..." 

Ron struggled to hear what the teacher was saying. He was almost falling asleep and his senses seemed to be fading on him. He jolted his head up and shook it slightly to try and clear the clouds that seemed to be forming inside. The small voice in his head was back. _Just sleep. Just a little bit. You can copy up whatever homework it is later. Sleep now. Relax._

Ron yawned openly and quite loudly, his vision starting to blur. Maybe the voice was right. Maybe he should just sleep. Even for just a little bit. 

"It is important that the plant is only cut that way or it will spray it's poison instead of it flowing out steadily. Now- if everyone is ready. You may begin." 

Ron looked at the knife in his head, then at the lightly shaded green and orange plant. There were lines down the sides of it which was probably where you were supposed to cut. After he did this then he would sleep. 

He lowered his knife towards the plant and in the last instant he hard someone yelling, possibly in Hermione's voice, "Ron what are you doing! Not there!" It was too late though and he felt like he had been jumped upon by an overweight dragon and then finally he fell asleep. 

When his eyes fluttered slowly open he heard two voices arguing. 

"Just leave me alone! Go away! Go away!" 

"Hah, hah. Moanie moanie misery. Moanie moanie misery!" 

As Ron stared at the ceiling he saw two figures float into the room. The first was moaning Myrtle and the one chasing her was Peeves. Suddenly Peeves stopped in mid-air and turned to face Ron. 

"Well, well, well. What happened to poor little Ronniekins? Did he hurt himself?" He said cackling. 

"Go away Peeves." 

"I don't see why I should. Everyone is always trying to get rid of me, well it won't work this time. Maybe you should pay more attention in class." He said, laughing again. 

"Peeves! Get out of here!" Madame Pomfrey called from a separate room and Peeves flew out muttering about being treated unfairly. 

"Urrm, thanks for that." Myrtle said to him. 

"I didn't do anything."  
"She wouldn't have realised he was here if you hadn't made him rant. So thanks, I suppose." 

"Why was he chasing you anyway?" Ron asked, sitting up so he could see her properly. 

"Why wouldn't he. Everyone hates me." 

"That can't be true. Someone, somewhere must like you." 

"Doubt it. Anyway, why **are** you here?" 

"I almost fell asleep in Herboligy."  
"Hmm, I never liked that subject."  
"Really?"  
"Really. You know..."  
She didn't manage to finish her sentence as just then Harry and Hermionie burst through the door and she quickly flew away. 

"Ron! Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Fine." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong Hermionie. I'm just tired. That's all. I think I'll go to sleep now." Ron replied, turning over in the hospital bed and shutting out anything around him. 

A/N: Please review. Chapter three should be up a lot sooner than this one was. 


	3. Meeting

Always Unforgotten by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter Three: Meeting

Ron sighed as he made his way down to the trophy room for detention. It wasn't fair. All he had done was fall asleep, it wasn't as if he had killed anyone. Though professor Sprout was getting dangerously close to that happening. 

"...Spotless, all of them... I mean it... No magic..." Ron only heard part of what Filch was saying. It was nearly always the same punishment with the same speech before it. Ron thought that he enjoyed giving the students detention as it gave him false power over them. Which wasn't really fair on anyone else. 

Ron arrived in the trophy room and heard Filch and Ms. Norris leave down the corridor. He picked up the nearest trophy to him and sighed again. Why should he have to do this stupid work when he could be using the valuable time for sleep. Not that he tended to get to sleep that often. Of a night anyway. It was always to hard, to quiet. Gave him too much time to think. 

After three trophies he fell asleep. 

He was awakened a while later by the feeling that he had swallowed a huge bucket of ice. He opened his eyes immediately through the shock. 

"Sorry about that. You know that you should actually be doing the detention rather than lying around on the floor gathering up even more of them." 

"What? Huh?" Ron said shivering. 

"I was saying that I think you should get cleaning trophies."  
"What time is it?"  
"One in the morning." 

"What!" Ron yelled out, waking up immediately to see the figure of Moaning Myrtle hovering in front of him. He stormed over to the nearest case of trophies, picked one up and started to clean it. After a while he realised who he had been talking to. "Why are you here?" 

"Well excuse me. I'm allowed to move around the castle if I want to. I'm claiming it as my personal right..."  
"You can have it." 

"Stop being so grumpy. You would have been more so if I hadn't woken you up."  
"That was you? With the ice?"  
"What ice? I just walked through you by mistake. You really don't stand out from the floor you know." 

"Leave me alone. I have to do my detention."  
"I haven't had detention for quite a while but I'm quite sure you are supposed to do all of the trophies."  
"Then let me get on with it."  
"I just mean that redoing a trophy that you have already done is not likely to be a good way to get everything finished." 

"Oh." Ron muttered, putting it back and picking up a different one."  
"You've done that one as well. Plus, a tip. Do the smaller ones first. They take longer than the larger ones. They are more fiddly and it's harder to get to some of the places. Filch always checks the small ones first." 

"Oh. Thanks. I suppose. Now can you leave me alone to clean them?" 

"You don't have to be so mean to me about it. You would still be asleep if it wasn't for me. Then you would have even more detentions."  
"Whatever. I just want to finish this before Filch comes back."  
At that Myrtle made an indignant noise and left the room. Leaving Ron alone to his polishing. 


	4. Knowledge

Always Unforgotten by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter Four: Knowledge

It had been a week since Ron's Herboligy detention and his sleeping pattern had not changed very much. 

In other words, it was still basically non-existent. 

He would take a nap whenever he had the chance, during dinner, in the common room when he wasn't doing homework -a rare opportunity in itself- basically wherever he could. 

If only classes didn't exist, then he could sleep all he wanted. 

The main reason for his exhaustion was the sick feeling which had not disappeared but there was something else now as well, a question that had been plaguing the back of his mind. 

What was the relationship between Moaning Myrtle and her toilet. 

The thought had just suddenly appeared to him when he had last seen her- he knew that she had died in it or something and that she felt that Peeves didn't want her moving about the castle but she had been doing recently which proved that, at least occasionally, she left her toilet. How come though? He had assumed that she was haunting it- that was what was said but now he didn't know. If you haunted something then you could not leave it, ever, could you? Maybe it was voluntary haunting. Anyway, the question was making him loose at least part of the sleep he was getting so he decided to do the one thing he could do. Go to the source and ask. 

Which was why he was standing outside of an out of order girl's toilet. It almost felt like there was a string of elastic trying to drag him back from the door. 

It obviously wasn't strong enough though- he managed to get inside. The door closed behind him and it was like it snapped the elastic in half. 

"Who is it? What do you want?" She called out from her stall at him. 

When Ron did not answer she peered out from her stall. "Oh. You. What do you want." 

"I was... Wondering about you're toilet." He explained quietly. 

"It's mine." 

"I know, I just meant." 

"Meant what?" She said- it was like she was in a bad mood. Something that he had not expected or planned for. 

"Nothing I suppose." Ron replied. Walking back out of the room, he felt the elastic grabbed him and made him walk away quicker. 

Once he had made it back to his dormitory something dawned on him. Then all his sleep loss was explained. 


	5. Realisation

Always Unforgotten by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

A/N: I know this chapter is a short one. The next one will be longer. 

Chapter Five: Realisation

Ron glanced around him as if he expected someone to jump out and attack him. He knew that he was being irrational. He wasn't the one that got attacked. He couldn't help it though. Now that he knew what he knew he was not able to calm down. 

He didn't want to know it though. The loss of sleep was better than what he felt now. He supposed that he had felt it before but know he was aware of it so everything was different. 

It must have shown that night, eating in the great hall. For the first time in a few weeks, he ate a proper meal. Actually, quite a large meal. It felt like the block in his throat had gone and was letting him eat again. At last. Ginny was ecstatic about it. For once she didn't suggest that he should go to the hospital wing to see if they could help him. 

People who had worried about him earlier that day, assumed that his problem had been sorted out. 

The problems were only just starting. 

Noone even asked Ron what had changed. He felt quite offended by that. He wouldn't have told them but they could have at least asked. 

He was also looking at the relationship between Harry and Hermione in a different way. Before it had just been in the back of his mind. Slightly annoying when he wanted to talk to someone and they were off somewhere together. He had a new-found respect for them now though. Especially Hermione, who had initiated the relationship. 

He had always assumed that that sort of thing would be easy. If it was though, he wouldn't be sitting in his dormitory staring at his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework without moving his quill for the last half an hour. 

He stared down at it so more. He hadn't even written his title. Usually this was because he was tired but now it was because his mind wasn't focusing. He tried to remember what it was supposed to be about. Mystical creatures? Maybe. 

He tapped his fingers and sighed. Folding up his work and rolling over onto his back to stare at the hangings of his bed and, beyond that, the ceiling. 

Suddenly, Ron had an idea. Something that would clear his head and start him off on his homework. 

He picked up his work again and wrote down the title. **'The Baslick.'** He added a few subheadings, the top one being **'What does it feel like to be killed by a Baslick?'** Got up and headed out of the common room. 


	6. Failed

Always Unforgotten by Brita*Chica  
  
Chapter Six: Failed  
  
Ron walked into the girl's bathroom. No matter how many times he would have to do it, he knew that it would still feel strange to him.  
  
"Who are you? You've come to make fun of me haven't you?" Myrtle's voice called from her stall.  
  
"No. I came to ask you some questions."  
  
She stuck her head out and looked at him as though she expected him to suddenly start throwing things at her. "What about?"  
  
Ron shook his head as though he was in a daze. "Urmm," He looked at his parchment to refresh his memory. "About mythical creatures."  
  
"If you're talking about the prefect mermaid then you can get lost." She snapped and went back into her stall.  
  
"I'm not. I'm talking about. What happened with the prefect mermaid?"  
  
Myrtle called out to him but did not appear. "Stupid painting. She thinks she is so perfect. She called me ugly. I had enough of that from Peeves, I don't need it from her as well. Everyone will be doing it once the word gets out."  
  
"Be doing what?"  
  
"Calling me ugly."  
  
"I don't think you're ugly." Ron pointed out before he could stop himself. He snapped his mouth shut immediately, silently cursing at himself.  
  
Myrtle appeared completely and floated in front of him. "I like lies like that. What are you asking about?"  
  
Ron fumbled. "The basilisk."  
  
Myrtle's face creased into something half-scowl, half-pain. "What about it?" Her voice was wavering.  
  
"Nothing." Ron sighed, walking out of the bathroom. That had not gone to plan. Instead, it had probably put even more distance between them. He had not wanted to upset her though.  
  
He walked off to Gryffindor common room, his next attempt already formulating in his mind. 


End file.
